When dreams come true
by RoseWilliams15
Summary: Sherlock has always been good at toying with the emotions of others, and is quite a good actor. But when using Molly as his fake girlfriend for a case, he takes it a bit to far and she falls more hopelessly in love with him. What will happen when the truth of the situation comes to light? Will his thoughts towards her ever change? T just in case *disclaimer* I don't own Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hopper knew she was downright foolish for loving Sherlock Holmes. He was a high functioning sociopath few if any human emotions, meaning that he wasn't exactly boyfriend material. He would also never be capable of showing her the love that she had always wanted. She thought about this a lot, in an attempt to get over him, but it never worked. To make matters worse, the famous consulting detective walked in on her while she was deep in these thoughts one day. She tried to pretend that nothing was going on, that she wasn't spending her time thinking about him instead of doing her job, when he walked up to her. Without so much as a pause, he leaned in, kissed her on the forehead, grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the morgue. On his way he helped her take off her lab coat and grabbed her purse.

She was far too stunned to speak. At first she thought that she had fallen asleep at her desk and this whole thing was a dream. She was completely caught up in her own thoughts and missed Sherlock's question the first time it came. "What?" She asked.

"I was just asking how your day had been." He said calmly, without his usual uncaring harshness.

"Oh! It's been brilliant! What about you?"

"Great. Thanks." Molly opened her mouth a bit to say something else but couldn't make the words come out. She wanted to know where they were going and why, but no intelligent thoughts crossed her mind just then.

They walked hand in hand quietly for a while. Molly couldn't help but think this was extremely strange behavior coming from someone who typically didn't spare her the smallest thought. She felt very self-conscious about the whole situation. She could feel all of the eyes of the people on the street watching her and it made her want to shrink into a little ball. In an effort to avoid their gazes she let go of Sherlock's hand, wrapped both of hers around his upper arm and leaned in close to his side. This formed a barrier between her and the onlookers. She was so close to him now that she caught a bit of Sherlock's scent. He smelt of tea, formaldehyde, and old cigarettes.

Sherlock ended up taking her out to quaint diner down the road. It was the type of place where couples would go to hang out, not formal but not entirely casual either. Again, this was not like Sherlock at all. He struck up a lively conversation with her, leaning forward, holding her gaze. He asked her questions about her cat Toby and whether or not she had seen any interesting bodies lately. She thought that it was nice to just sit and have lunch with him, especially since he wasn't being rude like he typically was. _At least for the time being._ She thought to herself, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Molly," asked Sherlock, looking her up and down as he often did, taking in her every detail.

"Hm?" asked Molly as she pushed her chips around her plate thinking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Molly nearly choked on the chip she had just put in her mouth. His question had made her uncomfortable, _'He has to be up to something.'_ She thought to herself.

"Come again?" She squeaked.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" He repeated without the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice. Molly stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar, completely speechless.

"Be at Bakerstreet at seven? Wear something nice."

She just nodded her head, unable to process what had just happened.

** Two hours prior**

"Hello brother dear."

"You asked me here Mycroft, I'm assuming it's because you are unable to solve one of your silly problems without the help of your genius brother."

"Don't be so modest. I really need, oh how I hate saying this, your help."

"No." said Sherlock, adjusting his coat collar, preparing to walk out of the room.

"Excuse me?"

Still making his way to the door, Sherlock said "Given your tone of voice, this case is only about a four, and I am only taking eights and above today."

"Just this once, could you not fight with me brother? My role in our government requires this case to be solved as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"Fine, if only to stop your incessant complaining."

"Good, I've lots to do so I will have to give you the rest of the details later."

"I'm getting bored Mycroft."

"All you need to know right now is that you need to be in a relationship, fake or otherwise I couldn't care less, but it has to be believable. You have four months to build this relationship and make it known to the public."

"Oh please you know that relationships bore me, and I'm rubbish at them."

"Really? Your fake fling with Ms. Janine was quite believable. If nothing else, use it as a sort of experiment. To see how a person changes as they start to fall in love."

"I'm done here, text me the details. I need to go find a 'lover'."

**Current time**

Molly was now sitting on her bed, her head was reeling with what had just happened between her and the man of her dreams. An internal struggle ensued. _'Something must be wrong with him_.' She thought to herself. _'But then again, this is the chance that you have been waiting years for._' This last comment came from the love sick puppy part of her brain. '_Get it together Molly! For Christ's sake, quit __acting like a child.'_ Her logical side had returned but she couldn't help how her heart swelled when she thought about going on a date with Sherlock. Even if he wasn't in his right mind, she couldn't pass up any opportunity that resulted in her being treated like she mattered. _'Let's just play along. What's the worst that could happen?' _With that Molly walked over to her closet, she looked through it for a minute until she found what she was looking for. She stepped back holding up the dress she had worn all of those years ago at that miserable Christmas party. She said aloud, "Maybe I'll have better luck this time around."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for you so much for reading! I know that some of you are hoping that Sherlock will get it for all of the horrible things that he has done to Molly, that may or may not happen, but I guess that's just a good reason to keep reading right? Well, here is chapter 2. Enjoy! **

Molly stood outside 221B Baker Street. She was dolled up for her date with Sherlock. She wanted to go inside and get this night started, but she just couldn't bring herself to knock. It was her fear of rejection that paralyzed her on the spot. She knew that as soon as she knocked there would be no turning back. This thought scared her to the point that she started to turn away from the door thinking_,'This is mad! Why am I doing this?_ Just then Sherlock opened the door and Molly's eyes nearly popped out of her head. He was wearing a fitted tuxedo with a black bow-tie, the outfit was simple enough, but to Molly he looked like a god. She had to close her mouth with one of her hands because her jaw had dropped at the site of him. "You look lovely Molly." Said Sherlock, completely unfazed by Molly's reaction. "Care to accompany me?"

Molly's heart fluttered in her chest as he extended his elbow towards her, indicating that she should take hold of it. Molly couldn't even remember why she had been so worried about this date. She was too busy with her very own own fairytale.

The restaurant that he took her to was magnificent. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, expensive looking silk table clothes on every table, and a string quartet playing quietly in the center of the room. Molly couldn't stop looking around. She had to take in every little detail. "This place is amazing! Everything is so beautiful." She sounded happy but inside she felt completely out of place.

"But nothing here compares to your beauty." Sherlock said, grabbing her hand and squeezed it, sensing how tense she had become next to him. She knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, and she should have been slightly angered by it, but she loved that he felt the need to do so. Now that she had calmed down a bit, Molly started thinking about how she had always dreamed of having dinner in a place like this. She had never thought that she would end up here with Sherlock, it was like a dream come true. She had never seen him act this way before, he was acting like a perfect gentleman.

Molly felt like she was on cloud nine all night. When diner was over and the two of them were sitting in back of the cab together Sherlock gave Molly her space. She was saddened a bit by this because she wouldn't have minded if he had held her hand, but decided to let it go because the date had been far more then she could have ever asked for.

Upon arriving at her flat, Sherlock got out quickly and ran to her side of the car to open the door for her. She liked this, she wasn't used to being waited on. He reached out his hand to her to help her out, and walked her to the door. It occurred to Molly then that what happened next was bound to be awkward. Much to her surprise, Sherlock grabbed her hand, kissed it and said, "Good night Ms. Hooper." And walked back to the cab. Molly was left standing in front of her flat with her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a giant smile on her face.

"How are things with Ms. Hooper?" asked Mycroft with little enthusiasm.

"Quite well I think, I'm not sure what a budding relationship is supposed to look like."

"I don't need 'quite well' brother, I need fantastic."

"What is the point of this meaningless relationship in the first place?"

"Prominent couples have been disappearing from a hotel an hour or so away from London. Every six months on the dot another one goes missing. It took a while to notice the pattern but it became clear after the third couple went missing two months ago. As far as I know , the couples aren't connected in anyway other than that they have large quantities of money, and that they all disappeared from the same place."

"So you want Molly and I to climb to social ladder and find out what is happening to these couples and if they are still alive? This case has been bumped to a six, but I'm still not terribly interested."

"Give it time brother, and perhaps you could get a wife out of this. You know mummy is about grandchildren." Mycroft said with a smirk.

"Don't mock me Mycroft, or I will tell mother why you haven't called her in a month and a half."

"Oh please, it's only been a month. Besides, your discomfort is amusing."

Molly was dancing around her house like a princess at a ball, the same way she had when she was a girl playing dress up in her bedroom. But her prince was no longer the tall boy on the playground, it was Sherlock Holmes. She had gone on a date with Sherlock! He hadn't said a single rude comment all night, and he had kept his inappropriate deductions of the other guests to himself. Her feelings of doubt were pushed to the back of her mind. How could she question him when he appeared to be acting so sincere?

Molly woke up the next morning to a knock on her front door. She quickly threw an old sweatshirt over her pyjama top and ran to answer it. There was no one there, but when she looked down there was a bouquet of flowers and a to-go cup full of fresh coffee. The flowers had a note attached that read, "Had a great time last night, let's do it again soon? SH" _Well that was nice of him_, She thought as yet another smile made its way onto her face.

The entire day Molly felt like she was floating on air. Nothing could ruin her mood, not even the brain matter that splattered all over her when she was drilled into a skull. She met with Mary Watson for lunch, even Mary noticed it. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Molly, I don't think that I have ever seen you this happy."

"Fine, I have sort of started seeing someone."

"Do tell! I would love some good gossip."

Molly became very anxious, she couldn't just tell her best friend that she was dating her husband's best friend. Was what her and Sherlock were doing even considered dating? Probably not, it had only been one day…

"Molly?" Mary asked as she waved her hand in front of Molly's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I-I was just thinking,"

"Okay? So about this guy you're seeing, do I know him?"

_Yes_. She thought. "No, he just moved her from uh, out of town." _That's not technically a lie, Sherlock hadn't been back in town after faking his death for that long._

"What's he like?"

_Well, he's tall, gorgeous, and a high functioning sociopath._ "He isn't anything special, but he treats me well."

"I'm happy for you sweetie. It's nice to see you happy."

Molly liked that her friend cared about her happiness, and hated that she had to lie to her. She just wasn't sure of everything that was happening to her right now. _What if this thing with Sherlock, whatever it was, didn't work out? _

**A/N: Please review, if you liked it, or if you didn't. Any criticism is greatly appreciated but don't make it too harsh! Until next time –RoseWilliams15**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but there is a lot that goes on. Have I said too much? Most likely… Oh well, Chapter 3 here you go!**

The rest of Molly's day was fairly uneventful, no crazy murders or anything of that nature. For that she was happy, because it allowed her to go home on time, change into her pyjamas and watch her shows on the telly. It was one of the few things that she enjoyed about being single and having no social life to speak of.

Just as she was sitting down on the couch, her doorbell rang. "Oh for the love of God!" She said as she went to answer the door. "What?" she asked bitterly as she opened it. As soon as she had said it, she regretted it, because standing on her doorstep was Sherlock Holmes, holding a box of take-out food.

"I can leave." He said turning slightly as if to indicate he was about to go. "No, no, stay. I-I thought that you were someone else." Sherlock just looked at her for a moment, taking note of her current attire (which consisted of a tank top and cotton pants).

"If you have something going on, I can just come back another time."

"No" Molly said, loud and squeaky, wishing she had better control of her vocal chords. This brought the smallest of smirks onto Sherlock's face, it made Molly want to swoon.

"Judging by your clothing and your irritation upon opening the door, you were planning on spending the entire night on your couch with your cat watching telly. Care if I join you?"

"N-not at all." _Way to be confident and in control of the situation._ She thought angrily to herself.

Molly tried to concentrate on her shows, but it was impossible with him sitting next to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and wanted so badly to move herself closer to him, but didn't want to overstep her boundaries. _Do we even really have boundaries? What is going on here?_ She decided to give up on those thoughts and just live in the moment. It was a good thing that she did, because it allowed her to notice that even though the night before had been amazing, this quiet night at home was even better.

She must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing that she knew, she was leaning against Sherlock and they were both under a blanket. She was positive that this was not the most comfortable position for him to be in, but if he felt that way he certainly didn't show it. She also knew that by now he was fully aware that she was awake, but she didn't want to move. To her, this felt as if it was meant to be.

Several minutes passed before she could bring herself to move, but knew that it would be for the best if she did. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, glad that the idea that had come to mind wasn't too lame. "Yes that would be nice." He said as he shifted so that she could get up with less difficulty.

They sat sipping there tea quietly, it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. There was no need for either of them to speak because both of them were quiet by nature and preferred silence. When they had finished, Sherlock stood and went to grab his coat and scarf. "I better be going, I imagine Mrs. Hudson needs someone to complain to."

Molly was now standing as well. "Thanks for coming over. Sorry about my pyjamas, I hadn't planned on having any company."

"You look just fine in anything you wear, don't worry about it." She turned red at that. _Did her really think that about her?_ She walked him to the door, and just outside he turned around, grabbed her hand and kissed it again. Nothing had changed since the night before, and the same electrifying feeling shot through her body, Molly could feel her cheeks growing redder. Luckily for her, Sherlock already had his back turned and was walking away. For the second time in forty-eight hours, Sherlock Holmes had left her in front of her flat completely speechless.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair inside Baker Street, going through emails from possible clients when John came in and sat down. "Where have you been mate? I've been calling you all afternoon."  
"I was on a date." Sherlock said without looking up from his phone.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was on a date, did I stutter?"

"I heard you, I just didn't believe it. Who were you with?"

"Molly Hooper." John sat bolt upright.

"You can't be serious Sherlock, why her? Why now? You can't stand relationships."

"It's something new I decided I should try it for real." This comment should have been John's first indication he was being lied to, but he didn't pick up on it because he was too busy staring at Sherlock open mouthed.

"But why Molly? It's no mystery that she is in love with you. What happens if this little game you playing doesn't work out? She would be absolutely crushed."

"I don't think that is going to happen, if it does, she can handle it. "

"Sherlock, think this through."

"This client keeps finding women's clothing in his front yard. The interesting part is he doesn't know a single woman."

"Now is not the time mate."

"It's always the time to solve a mystery John, and I believe the game is on."  
Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and ran out the door. John let out a long sigh, and followed him out. He couldn't help but think that this ordeal would not end well for Ms. Hooper.

**A/N: Uh oh, now John knows… I wonder what will happen next? Oh that's right, you will just have to wait and see! Until next time. Please review! –RoseWilliams15**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess who's back? Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy lately… Oh well, here is chapter 4**

Molly's life had turned into a romance novel in the blink of an eye. She went from spending most of her time at work or at home to spending as much time as possible with Sherlock. She still couldn't believe it was happening.

Every week, they went out to one fancy dinner and spent one night at her flat watching telly and eating take-out. It wasn't exactly a normal tradition, but nothing about their relationship was normal.

During their latest couch session, Molly decided to bring up an idea that she had been pondering for several days. "Sherlock?"

"Hm" he said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"You always get to choose where we go out to eat, is it okay if I choose just this once?"

"Sure, just don't make it someplace boring."

Molly was too excited to pay any attention to the fact that Sherlock still thought that she could be boring.

The next night Molly had to practically drag Sherlock out of his flat.

"What is your issue?"

"I don't want to go out."

"Don't be such a baby Sherlock!" Before he could reply, she had already hailed a cab and pushed him inside.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Molly got out first and went inside, Sherlock stayed back and paid the cabbie. Molly had told Mary to bring John and their baby Alexis along to the restaurant. Mary had accepted immediately because Molly had also promised to finally introduce her to her mystery boyfriend. It had been nearly three months since she had brought him up to her at the café and Mary had been sick and tired of not knowing.

The Watsons stood up as soon as they saw Molly, each giving her a hug, Mary was just about to ask where her boyfriend was when Sherlock walked through the door. "Oh Molly you didn't tell me Sherlock was coming too. Look John."

"I see him dear."

"Actually Mary, Sherlock isn't just here to meet my boyfriend. H-he is my boyfriend."

Mary sat down hard when she heard this, slowly realizing what she had just been told.

"You're kidding." She said.

"No actually, she isn't" said John.

"John Hamish Watson, you knew about this?!"

"Uh, yes. Yes I did."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Can't you see why?"

"Molly, can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Mary asked, trying to hide her anger.

Molly had been playing with Alexis, who was sitting in a high chair giggling. "Sure." She squeaked, clearly uncomfortable. She had known that this was going to be a bit rough.

When the girls had disappeared behind the bathroom door Mary started talking very quickly.

"You mean to tell me that you have been seeing Sherlock this entire time?"

"Yes"

"Is he treating you well?"

"Yes Mary I wouldn't still be dating him if he didn't."

"Molly, sweetie, do you really think this is a good idea? Sherlock isn't exactly the romantic type."

"I know, I know, but he has been a perfect gentleman since we started dating."

"I can't tell you how to live your life, and it seems that it is making you happy being with him, but please be careful? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, believe it or not, Sherlock is a very good boyfriend." Mary looked at her with a concerned face. "I'll be alright, I promise." Mary just leaned in and gave her a big hug.

Back at the table, John was playing with his baby and Sherlock was sitting perfectly still, arms on the table, eyes straight forward. "So you're still doing it then?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're still making Molly fall in love with you and using her for something that I haven't figured out yet but I know it's out there."

"Don't be ridiculous John, we are dating. You can be so thick at times."

"I'm not thick Sherlock! I just know how you operate and I am trying to protect my wife's best friend from your abuse. Now shut up the girls are coming back."

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"Sh!"

The rest of the meal went by quickly, without any further problems. Sherlock and John spent their time talking about the case that John was now calling "The Naked Stranger ".

"You are quite the actor Sherlock."

"This is getting ridiculous Mycroft. I'm bored, this has gone on for months and I still don't even know anything about this case."

"Patience brother, it's actually coming along quite smoothly."

"How much longer?"

"Oh please, quit your complaining, it's just for another month."

"At least give me some information about this case."

"You're such a child. Fine, the missing couples have all bought a share in this investment company "AlloNot". They take your money and are supposed to put it in new organizations that will make you money. But the problem is that this company is starting to struggle financially. It would appear that they are taking out anyone who has invested with them so that they can keep the money and not have to worry about the couple realizing the company is going under. They don't have many investors, but those that they do have given them very large quantities of money."

"So you want Ms. Hooper and I to buy into it and just wait around until they get us? Fascinating."

"You are truly strange brother."

"I learned from the best."

Sherlock was set up at his usual spot in the morgue, examining a body and Molly was standing a few feet away looking at some information on a clipboard.

"We should go on holiday." said Sherlock out of the blue as he stepped away from the body and walked closer to where Molly was standing.

Molly squeaked and promptly dropped her pen. "Oh! I'm not sure about that. There is a lot going on around here just now, I wouldn't want to leave when I am needed so greatly."

"Judging by your hesitation upon being asked that question, I assume that you haven't been on holiday in at least ten years. I've seen the paychecks at your flat, and know that you can afford one, which means that you simply don't want to go. Then there are the family pictures of you on the beach that you have placed throughout your flat, which means that you like holidays but don't want to go on your own. Also you have a jar full of beach sand on your bedside table, that proves that you really enjoy the beach because of how long you have held on to it."

"You summed it up perfectly Sherlock, as usual, I'm just not the holiday taking type. I was when I was younger but now I would rather just stay here and do my job."

"You work far too hard Molly," Sherlock said as he closed the final distance between them and grabbed both of her hands and held them in front of him, bringing them closer to each other. "Just do this for me. Please?" Sherlock leaned in and kissed Molly's forehead, which sent an excited shiver down her spine. He then turned around to hide his smirk; he knew full well that he had won this one. Molly could never resist a kiss from him, even if it was never anywhere other than her cheek and forehead.

**A/N: And the plot thickens… Oh and some fluff in there too, I can't help myself! Please review! Until next time ~RoseWilliams15**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am a bit behind, this should have been posted yesterday but life got in the way. This one is a bit less eventful then the others but I will more than make up for that in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

Molly was seated across the table from Mary. It had been a day since Sherlock had asked her to go on holiday and she was still working it over in her mind. Mary had just finished telling Molly about how Alexis had started standing up on her own (with the help of tables and chairs of course), when Molly spoke up. "Sherlock has asked me to go on holiday with him."

"Really?" Mary asked as she leaned in closer so that she could hear her better, wanting to make sure what she thought she heard was correct.

"Yeah, he said something about someplace fancy, I hope there is a beach there."

"Hm." Mary said while scrunching up her eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's just that John has known Sherlock for a long time and in all of that time he has never once gone on holiday."

"I don't think it's weird, I mean I have known him even longer then John, maybe he didn't have any reason to go before. It's also been a very long time since I've been on holiday, we both are quite busy."

"True." said Mary, clearly not convinced but put forth an effort to make her friend less anxious about it.

"Has Alexis started talking yet?" Molly asked in a desperate move to change the subject. _Why was Mary so worried about me when it comes to Sherlock? _She was jolted from her thoughts as Mary jumped into a lengthy explanation about how Alexis had started saying dad several weeks before.

"Let's go over the plan again, can't have you messing this one up."

"Honestly Mycroft, I'm not a child. Going over the plan again is just a waste of my precious time."

Mycroft started explaining the plan again anyway, Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You will take Ms. Hooper on holiday. I've already made it so that your pictures have appeared in the papers so that people now believe that you are together and won't ask any unwanted questions. The location to which you will be sent is where all of the other couples were last seen. As soon as you get there you are to purchase part of "AlloNot" The company has already contacted me in your name and they want your investment. They are funding your trip. Hopefully you will be captured in less than seventy-two hours. From there we hope to find all of the other couples that have gone missing so that we can close this case."

"Lovely, I can't wait to be kidnapped by a bunch of blubbering idiots who can't keep their business running."

Mycroft sighed. "I suppose reiterating the importance of this case would do me no good at this point?"

"Not at all brother dear." said Sherlock, already walking out the door, phone in hand. "Text me the travel details."

Molly was sitting at her desk in the morgue, researching all of the possible places that she could think of that she could go with Sherlock. She was staring so intently at her screen that she didn't notice him enter the room. "What is so intriguing Molly?" She jumped two feet out of her chair and turned bright red. She nervously tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I, um, well," was all she could manage. By this time, Sherlock had already made his way around the desk. He kissed her cheek, then leaned over to see what was on the computer.

"Hm, Newport beach? You do know that is all the way in America." Molly had still been recovering from the unexpected kiss. "I-I know, I was just looking, I wanted to see what was out there."

"Well no need to look any further, we already have reservations at the Royal Inn."

Molly's face fell, "Isn't that just an hour away and swarming with posh people? I'm not so sure…"

"It will be great, I promise."

Molly was disappointed at first, the Royal Inn was nice and all but there wasn't much for people like her to do. After some thought she realized how rare it was for Sherlock to take anybody anywhere. "Okay." As she said it she saw her favorite smile appear on Sherlock's face.

Molly was excitedly throwing clothes in her already overflowing suitcase when she heard a knock on her door. When she looked up she saw Mary standing there with Alexis in one arm and a small clothing box in the other. "You know that you should probably start locking your door, you never know who could just walk in." "Even if I did, you would pick the lock before I even got the chance to get to the door." "True." Mary said with a slightly mischievous grin as she set Alexis and the box down so that she could give Molly a hug.

"What's in the box?" Molly asked. "Oh it's nothing." "Mary could you stop screwing around for five minutes and give me a straight answer for once?" "Fine, it's just a little gift for your holiday." Mary picked up the box and handed it to Molly. When she opened it Molly found that there was a simple but pretty bikini inside. "It's beautiful." Molly said. Mary rolled her eyes, "Do you have any other response when someone gives you a gift?" "Oh shut up." Molly said as she grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked her with it.

"So when is my favorite couple leaving town?" "You can't stand the idea of Sherlock and I dating. But nice try." Mary stuck her tongue out in Molly's direction. "Just because that is insulting to your daughter doesn't mean that it has any effect on me." Molly said with a giggle. "It was worth a shot. Now it's absolutely killing me, when are you leaving?" "Oh I'm sure it is, we leave the day after tomorrow." "How long are you staying?" asked Mary as she eyed the mountain of clothes in the middle of the bed. "Five days." Molly said as she caught Mary looking at all of her clothes. "Do not give me that look Mary Elizabeth Watson! Do you not remember all of the bags you made John take to the hospital when you went to have Alexis?" Mary stuck her tongue out again in response and the girls both dissolved into laughter.

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't super fascinating but I had to do a little bit of build up to the next chapters because things are about to get pretty crazy. I hope you liked it and please review ~RoseWilliams15**


	6. Chapter 6

A long black limousine pulled up outside of Molly's flat. Sherlock climbed out and walked over to her door knocking lightly. He barely had time to lower his hand before the door was opened and a very excited Molly Hooper could be seen. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Absolutely!" Molly beamed. Sherlock motioned to the driver to come over and grab her luggage before reaching out to grab her hand and pulling her gently towards the limo.

Once inside, Sherlock pulled out his phone and went to work typing, Molly looked out the window. She couldn't control her buzzing mind for long and within minutes she was showering Sherlock in questions. "When will we get there?" "In an hour." Sherlock said eyes never lifting from his phone. "What are we going to do when we get there?" "We have reservations." "Where?" "You will just have to wait and see." he said as he looked up from his phone and gave her a wink and a gleaming smile.

The couple arrived at their destination just over an hour later at the time that Sherlock had calculated. When Molly got out she could feel her jaw drop in awe. She was surrounded by breathtaking sights. The first thing that she saw was an enormous fountain made of polished white stone carved into lifelike cherubs holding ornate harps. After peeling her eyes off of the masterpiece Molly thought back to the little stone angels that she had throughout her flat and made a mental note to donate them to charity when she got back home as they looked like a child's creation compared to what she had just seen.

Sherlock had been waiting for Molly patiently but gave her arm a small tug to let her know that it was time to move on. She hesitated for a moment before she allowed herself to be lead forward. They had only made it a few feet before Molly stopped again having seen a row of topiaries shaped in forms of children, elephants and just about anything else she could think of. "Oh Sherlock, this place is truly wonderful." she said stepping forward to get a closer look at a jumping dolphin. "I'm glad you enjoy it. I have a few matters that I need to attend to before dinner tonight so I will go get us checked in. Feel free to keep looking around." "You don't have to tell me twice." Molly said walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. It only occurred to her after the embrace that it was the most intimate they had ever been with each other. It had been evident when Sherlock tensed at her touch then ever so slowly returned the gesture. Molly barely had time to process what had happened before Sherlock kissed her hand and walked away towards the hotel. '_He really must be new at this relationship thing if he has a hard time returning hugs'_ she thought to herself before continuing down the row of shapes.

Roughly five minutes later her phone buzzed. It was a text from Sherlock. _Be in the room in half an hour, stop by the front desk to get your key. Room 319 ~SH_

After Sherlock checked in he went up to the room and changed into a tuxedo. He wasn't keen on it but Mycroft had insisted, something about making his relationship look 'believable'. Once he was dressed he opened the closet door and took out a large clothing bag that been brought here after all of the other luggage. Mycroft had told him that Molly couldn't see it before it was time. He placed it carefully on the bed, removed the contents and quickly wrote out a note.

Molly could not believe all of the truly beautiful things she had seen since arriving at the Royal Inn, she didn't think that there was anything else left in the world that could make her speechless. That is until she opened the door to her room. The first thing that she noticed was the size of the room. It was easily three times that of her bedroom. Next she saw the rich mahogany desk that faced a window that over looked the vast stretch of topiaries. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed covered with a dark purple duvet and stood over a handcrafted Persian rug. The last wall held a telly that spanned nearly from the floor to the ceiling. As Molly got closer to the bed she saw a gorgeous dress laying there accompanied by a pair of posh looking heels and a small jewelry box that contained a pearl necklace and matching earrings. Next to it was a note, written in Sherlock's graceful hand.

_My dearest Molly,_

_I hope this dress is to your liking. I took into account your favorite colour and your fondness of pearls. Meet me in the lobby when you get a chance there is just one small thing I need you to do before we go to dinner.~SH_

*One half hour previous*

Sherlock walked into a large meeting room full of well-dressed men and women. After a quick look around he had deduced that they were all stuck-up and very wealthy. _'Mycroft would fit in perfectly here' _he thought with a scowl. Somebody came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Sherlock inhaled slightly, composing his best oblivious smile before turning around. "Hello, you must be Mr. Holmes." "Oh yes that's me, hello." "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jonathan." Sherlock nodded. "I believe that we have some papers to sign." "That we do." he said with another forced grin.

Just as he was about to leave Jonathan called to him. "Will I get the opportunity to meet Ms. Hooper? You mentioned her in some of your letters." "Oh yes, she was a bit tired from the trip but she will be down in a bit for dinner." "Excellent."

*Present*

As Molly came down the stairs, she caught sight of Sherlock and immediately felt her cheeks color. He was dressed in an expensive looking tuxedo that fit him perfectly, Molly felt her heart race. He greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Y-you look great." she mumbled, feeling her face become even more flushed. "Oh this, it's nothing compared to what you have on." Molly gave him a small smile. "So where is dinner?" "It's just down the street from here, but first I need to introduce you to someone." Molly wrinkled her eyebrows, _Who could he possible know here?_ She had a bad feeling about this, but wasn't sure why. _I'm probably just anxious about dinner,_ she thought. "It will be very quick, I promise." said Sherlock as he offered his arm to her.

He led her to the meeting room where he had just put Mycroft's plan in motion. Molly was just about to ask what was going on when Jonathan walked up to them. "You must be Ms. Hooper, Sherlock has told me all about you." "And you are?" Molly asked hesitantly. There was something odd about this man, something that she didn't like. "This is Jonathan, he is helping me take care of a bit of business." Sherlock said. Molly shot a look at Sherlock but couldn't see any traces of what he was thinking. An awkward silence hung in the air until Sherlock spoke up. "We best be off, can't be late do dinner now can we?" With that they couple swiftly made their way out of the room.

The second that they were out of earshot Jonathan took his mobile from his pocket and dialed a number. After a single ring someone picked up but didn't say a word. "They are exactly who we thought they were." The person on the other end said something unintelligible. "He brought the shy one with him." More noise from the other line. "Yes they will be dealt with in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's update time! Warning, there is some serious fluff ahead, and things are finally going to get interesting… ENJOY!**

Molly loved going to dinner with Sherlock, he always found ways to make her feel special. Tonight was no exception. The food was divine, some of the best she had ever eaten. The steak was cooked to perfection; the bread was flaky on the outside and soft on the inside. The waiters were charming and treated her like a princess. The conversation between Sherlock and her was light and easy. He even asked about Toby! _'I could really get used to this'_ she thought as she climbed into the limo.

By the time they arrived back at the hotel, Molly was exhausted. She never thought that spending all day pretending to be posh could take that much out of her. When they got inside, Molly immediately went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and take off her makeup. Just as she was about to walk back into the main room a thought occurred to her, _'There is only one bed in our room and no couch, are we going to share or… We haven't even kissed properly yet, sharing a bed would be strange. _Her mind then shifted to the love sick puppy section. _What does he wear to bed? _'She was momentarily paralyzed with the thought.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked stepping into the main room to find him already in his pyjamas ( a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt.) sitting on the bed, typing something on is ever present mobile. She had to admit that she liked him in simple clothes, they showed her that he could be human if he really wanted to.

"Hm?" He asked.

"W-where am I going to sleep?"

"The bed, unless you find the floor more suiting." He said without looking up. Molly smiled, and felt her heart flutter.

"I just wasn't sure you would be okay with that." She felt herself saying.

"If I wasn't okay with the two of us sharing a bed I wouldn't have brought you here Molly."

"Alright, but I really like my space when I'm sleeping, so stay on your side." she said as she climbed into the bed, making sure that she stayed as close to the edge she could get without falling off.

"Good night Molly." Sherlock said as he turned off the light. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

*The next morning*

Molly's first thought when she woke up was that she was still dreaming. There was no possible way that she could be this comfortable while awake. Whatever she was lying next to was warm and strong and smelt like, OH MY GOD. It smelt like Sherlock. Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized that her head was on Sherlock's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart sped up, she couldn't believe this was real. _'You can't stay in his arms forever.' _She thought with a frown.

After a few minutes hesitation and just enjoying the bliss of his embrace, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. When she closed the door she let out a long sigh.

Molly was sitting on the bed watching the news when Sherlock walked out of the bathroom. Today he was dressed in one of his usual suits and a purple dress shirt underneath. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out what looked like a mobile, but not the one that he usually carried around. "What's that?" Molly asked as she muted the telly.

"It's a backup mobile, mine has been acting up lately and you can never be too careful." It had been a good enough reason but it still struck Molly as odd. She was about to question him further when he said, "Don't you want to know what we are going to do today?"

"Of course!" She said excitedly, all previous worries forgotten. "I've heard of a market that is only a few miles from here. People bring all sorts of items to sell so it should be entertaining to walk around there for a while. After that I figure we could lounge by the pool and get some sun."

"Sounds good to me." she said with a smile.

The market was filled to the brim with a mixture of modern and antique items, complete with wind chimes, art, fabrics, figurines and even a booth of knock-off hand bags. Molly found the whole thing quite exciting, she never really allowed herself time to visit places such as this. Sherlock was bored out of his mind, he found all of the booths bland and unoriginal. Even though he hated every minute of it, he held up his façade for Molly and any possible onlookers and held her hand as they walked around. The couple had only been at the market for around half an hour when Sherlock received a phone call. He groaned as though he was going to ignore it, but answered it anyway. "What is it Gavin?" he paused as he listened to the person on the other end. "Greg, Gavin, what's the difference?" Another pause. "Honestly, I haven't been away for twenty-four hours and you already need me? You are less capable of taking care of business then I would have thought."

Molly looked at him pleadingly, she wanted to go look at a stand that was selling angel statues that she saw ahead of her. He put his hand over the phone and said, "Go, this will only take me a minute, I will be right there."

The statues were not quite as good as the ones on the fountain at their hotel but were much better looking than the ones that she had at home. She was reaching into her purse to grab her wallet when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached up to see what had caused it and felt a rough, manly, hand. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt panic run up her spine. She was about to call for help when her world went black.

"Idiots" Sherlock mumbled to himself under his breath as he put his mobile in his pocket. He looked around and thought '_Where has she gotten to?' _He only had a moment to think about all of the possible places when he felt someone grab him and roughly jam a bag over his head. He started fighting back and landed a few blows before someone hit him hard on the back of the skull and he fell unconscious.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the juicy ideas I was talking about. I hope you enjoyed the fluff, I know I did! I'm having a harder time writing this story then I would have thought but I am doing my best to get it out to you guys as quickly as possible. If you have any suggestions let me know. Please review! ~RoseWilliams15 **


	8. Chapter 8

Consciousness crept up on Molly. When she woke she felt cold, the ground beneath her was hard and uncomfortable. She was starting to feel panicked; this sensation was only intensified when her entire body stared to ache. Her head felt as if a fat man was dancing on it. She inhaled deeply and felt a sharp pain in her chest, which meant that her ribs were most likely broken. She opened her eyes and saw only darkness, it was terrifying. Then she realized that she could feel her own breath on her face. In trying to reach up and up and feel for what was over her head she became painfully aware that her hands were bound behind her back. Memories came flooding back, adding to her raising panic. She had been at the market with Sherlock, he had received a phone call and sent her forward while he took it. Then she had been about to buy an angel statue when she felt someone inject her with something.

It suddenly became harder to breathe and it had nothing to do with her cracked ribs. Where was she and where was Sherlock?

Sherlock woke with a start. His body had just taken an intense blow and within seconds he had determined that he had been thrown in the trunk of a car.

A door creaked open behind Molly and the room was flooded with light. Molly pretended that she was asleep even though it seemed to be worthless; the people who had entered the room were preoccupied. It sounded like there were three men. A rough voice said, "Throw him over in the corner with the girl." Then came several loud groans, Molly assumed that whoever the man was talking about had decided to fight his captors. The struggle only lasted for a moment before someone hit the floor with a loud 'thud', and the door was slammed shut.

Molly was afraid to move, she had no idea who was lying next to her. After what seemed like an eternity the figure beside her began to stir. Suddenly she felt her head covering being removed. She held her breath, petrified. She opened her eyes slowly, when they adjusted to the light, a familiar face came into focus. "Sherlock." She whispered.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to hug him. He seemed to notice this because he moved behind her and broke whatever was binding her hands together. She turned to him and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, burying her head in his chest and started to sob.

Sherlock just sat there feeling uncomfortable. He had no idea what he was supposed to do at a time like this. He slipped into his mind palace in hopes of a solution, and was met with a slap across the face. Mary Watson was standing in front of him with anger clearly written all over her face. "Comfort her you git! She needs someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright!" With another slap she was gone and Sherlock was back in the dark room with Molly. She was still crying, so he put his arms around her and started telling her how everything was going to be fine.

Eventually, Molly calmed down enough to sit on her own. She sat up and took stock in where they were. It was dark and humid. Cold seeped in through floor and right into her bones. There was a little light that came from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was no furniture, nothing at all in the room. It occurred to her that they may be in the basement. The chill made her shiver and she hugged Sherlock once more. Sherlock patted her on the back lightly, comforting her, though she noticed it was awkward at best.

When she finally let go of him, Sherlock retrieved his second mobile that had been hidden in his sock and started typing. Molly looked at him in a mixture of annoyance and gratitude. "You've had a mobile this entire time?!"

"Yes, I thought you saw me tuck it away this morning."

"Why are you just now calling for help?"

"Honestly Molly, I couldn't just take it out when those idiots were bringing me here. We would never make it out."

Molly glared at him. "Who are you texting?"

"John"

John and Mary were eating dinner when John's mobile went off. "Don't you dare." said Mary as she wiped sweet potato off of Alexis's face.

"But I think it's from Sherlock and it seems urgent. It's not his number but he used the safe word, other than that the text doesn't make sense."

" Let me see that."

The text said: _Vatican Cameos 8ms r3s rrt 4dw woof -1f ~SH_

The color drained from Mary's face. "Get the car and call Mrs. Hudson."

"What's going on Mary?"

"I think that Molly and Sherlock have been kidnapped, the text appears to be directions to their location."

"How could you possibly have figured that out?"

"Well, I know that they were staying at the Royal Inn for starters. Molly told me that they were going to a market that was just down the road. She promised that she would call me when she got back, so whoever took them must have taken them from there."

"Okay, and the rest of it?"

"That was the easy part, eight minutes south, right in thirty seconds, rail-road tracks, driveway on the left, there's a guard dog and they are in the basement."

"You never cease to amaze me." John said with a smile as he walked over to kiss his wife.

"Not now John! Our friends need saving remember?"

**A/N: It's was a bit short but I wasn't sure what else I could do with this chapter. I hope you liked it and please review! ~RoseWilliams15**


End file.
